An electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or a smart watch may output a variety of content such as videos, images, and text on its display panel. The display panel may be driven via a display driving circuit of the electronic device. The display driving circuit may receive image data from a processor in the electronic device and may output the received image data on the display panel.
The display driving circuit according to the related art only performs a function of receiving image data from the processor and outputting the received image data on the display panel. The display driving circuit according to the related art does not generate a separate image or use signals received from peripheral circuits.
Also, an application processor (AP) has to be repeatedly driven in order for the display driving circuit according the related art to output a touch-related image or output a second hand of a digital watch or an analog watch, resulting in increased power consumption.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.